sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Древнейшие орудия труда изготавливали предки человека умелого
[thumb|600px|center|Местонахождение Ломекви 3, где найдены древнейшие каменные орудия. Ранее там были найдены остатки гоминид. Изображение с сайта [http://www.slideshare.net/turkanabasin/hew-presentation slideshare.net ]] В докладе на Палеоантропологическом конгрессе Соня Харманд сообщила о находке каменных орудий в слоях возрастом 3,3 млн лет. Датировки не вызывают сомнений, равно как и то, что камни специально обрабатывались и оббивались, а не были расколоты или повреждены естественным образом. Это бесспорно означает, что становление орудийных технологий началось до человека умелого: орудия уже умели делать его предки, австралопитеки или кениантропы. Начукуи — место, хорошо известное палеоантропологам. Оно расположено в Кении, в окрестностях озера Туркана. Там, из слоев одноименной формации Начукуи, ученые постоянно извлекают интересные свидетельства древнейших людей. Эта формация образовалась пресноводными осадками — речными и озерными, она разделяется на пачки, маркированные туфовыми отложениями (см.: J.-J. Tiercelin et al., 2010. New considerations on the stratigraphy and environmental context of the oldest (2.34Ma) Lokalalei archaeological site complex of the Nachukui Formation, West Turkana, northern Kenya Rift). Эти маркеры хорошо и надежно датируются. Одна из пачек — Локалелей (возрастом 2,6 млн лет), там найдены остатки гоминид и древнейшие орудия наподобие олдувайских (см.: A. Delagnes, H. Roche, 2005. Late Pliocene hominid knapping skills: the case of Lokalalei 2C, West Turkana, Kenya). Эти орудия изготавливали люди, уже хорошо понимавшие, как раскалывается тот или иной камень, представляющие свойства конечного результата своих усилий и работавшие в основном правой рукой (правши). Орудия сделаны с таким мастерством, что логично предположить, что их изготовители начинали не «с нуля». То есть у них были более древние предшественники, которые веками отрабатывали технологические приемы. Но кто они, эти первые мастера? Ведь общепринято, что орудийную технологию начал человек умелый. Соня Харманд (Sonia Harmand), руководитель проекта WTAP (West Turkana Archaeological Project), представившая новые находки из этой формации на 80-м Съезде Палеоантропологического общества, высказала осторожное предположение: каменная индустрия существовала и до человека умелого, но «археологи не могут распознать эти орудия, так как они не похожи на известные олдувайские модели» (“archaeologists haven't recognized such stone tools because they might not directly resemble known Oldowan lithics”). Новые находки происходят из пачки Ломикви (Lomekwi 3, LOM3), которая хронологически (стратиграфически) находится ниже пачки Локалелей. Слои Ломикви сложены речными наносами, они формировались 3,44–2,53 млн лет назад. В одном из выходов этой пачки, найденном случайно в 2011 году, антропологи обнаружили богатую россыпь каменных орудий. Это местонахождение датируется 3,3 млн лет. Столь древних орудий ученые еще не знали. Кроме того, их возраст настораживает: ведь человек умелый появился существенно позже — около 2,6 млн лет назад. Так как в оценке возраста местонахождения никто не сомневается, то антропологи спрашивают: а действительно ли найденные камни — это орудия, сделанные человеческой рукой? Среди каменного материала нашлись нуклеусы, каменные гальки с двусторонней оббивкой, каменные сколы, отщепы и наковальни. Как сообщает в Science обозреватель Майкл Болтер (см.: World’s oldest stone tools discovered in Kenya), всего найдено около 150 каменных артефактов, большая часть из них (130) собраны на поверхности (то есть их датировки не так надежны), а 20 извлечены из самого слоя (датировки точны). Два образца из этих 20 представляют собой нуклеус и скол, подходящий к нему совершенно точно, как кусочек паззла. Эти два камня не оставляют сомнений в том, что найденные орудия сделаны человеческой рукой. Еще один камень со следами обработки исключительно велик: он весит 15 кг. Трудно представить, как мог использоваться столь тяжелый инструмент. Над этим археологам еще предстоит поломать голову. Но в любом случае от такого количества находок просто так не отмахнешься, так что первые следы орудийного производства теперь удревнились на 700 000 лет. Новые находки заставляют по-новому решать вопрос о становлении орудийной деятельности людей. Прежде мало кто сомневался, что первые орудия были сделаны рукой человека умелого. Представлялось, что они примитивны и являются базовой орудийной технологией. Но постепенно накапливаются факты, что и до человека умелого гоминиды изготавливали и использовали каменные орудия. Так, в местонахождении озера Дикика возрастом 3,2–3,42 млн лет на костях животных археологи заметили царапины, которые могли быть оставлены каменными орудиями (см.: S. McPherron et al., 2010. Evidence for stone-tool-assisted consumption of animal tissues before 3.39 million years ago at Dikika, Ethiopia). Этими орудиями, судя по синхронным остаткам из этих мест, могли пользоваться австралопитеки. Напомним, что руки австралопитеков уже были приспособлены к тонким технологическим приемам (см. новость Рукопожатие австралопитека было вполне человеческим, «Элементы», 26.01.2015). В дискуссиях относительно столь древних следов орудийной деятельности предпочтения отдавались версиям о естественном происхождении царапин, или, например, это могли быть следы крокодильих зубов. Но сейчас представлены новые доказательства орудийного происхождения этих царапин. Орудия из Ломикви 3 могли быть изготовлены австралопитеками или кениантропами (см. также Kenyanthropus). Кениантроп был описан именно из окрестностей озера Туркана, как раз там, где сделаны новые находки орудий. Древние мастера из Ломикви 3 обитали, скорее всего, в лесистой местности, поэтому ученым предстоит также обдумать, как становление орудийной деятельности связано с переходом к жизни в саваннах. Прежде считалось, что эти события связаны напрямую, теперь приходится в этом сомневаться и, вероятно, подправлять сценарий истории предков человека. Примечания Ссылки Литература * Sonia Harmand et al. Early tools from West Turkana, Kenya // 80th An. Paleoanthrop. Meeting, San Francisco, 14–15 April 2015. Early Abstracts. * Michael Balter. World’s oldest stone tools discovered in Kenya // Science. 14 April 2015. DOI: 10.1126/science.aab2487. * Ewen Callaway. Oldest stone tools raise questions about their creators // Nature. 2015. V. 520. P. 421. DOI: 10.1038/520421a. Категория:Антропология Категория:Палеонтология